La parenthèse
by ChocOlive Flamous
Summary: Lorsque Kaku réfléchissait à ses années passées en tant que charpentier de la Galley-la, il arrivait à la conclusion qu'il ne regrettait rien, si ce n'était une seule chose : que le bateau des Chapeaux de paille ne leur ait pas fait prendre un autre chemin.


**Disclaimer :** tout est à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre** **:** hurt/comfort, friendship, drame

 **Nda** **:** bonjour à toutes et à tous, je vous souhaite une excellente année 2017 (avec un mois de retard, je sais, mais he ! quand on publie au même rythme que le mien, on ne peut pas faire autrement) !

Cet OS est le Secret Santa 2016/2017 de Adraën ! Très cher, je suis absolument ravie d'avoir pu écrire ce petit texte pour toi dans le cadre du collectif NONAME, et j'espère sincèrement que tu prendras autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire (même si il m'a donné quelques sueurs froides). *pluie de confettis*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Depuis de nombreuses années, la ville de Water Seven était l'un des centres névralgiques de la construction navale. Sa réputation n'avait fait que croître depuis l'avènement de Tom, le plus grand charpentier que le monde ait jamais porté, jusqu'à sa chute, qui marqua un tournant dans l'histoire de cette ville étrange, et plus particulièrement dans celle d'un jeune apprenti aux cheveux bleus, devenu aujourd'hui l'un des hommes les plus respectés et influents dans son domaine.

Kaku avait entendu parler d'Iceburg bien avant d'accepter cette mission d'infiltration, bien avant même d'appartenir au CP9. Petit, ce grand charpentier de la légendaire Compagnie Tom's Workers avait été son modèle à suivre et longtemps, Kaku avait cru que là serait sa voie. Mais il s'était trompé, et il avait abandonné l'espoir d'être, un jour, non moins aussi doué que son idole dès lors qu'il avait pris, sans véritable choix de sa part, ses fonctions en tant qu'assassin du CP9, outil dissuasif à la solde du gouvernement.

Durant ses missions, ses mains avaient tué et détruit, alors qu'à l'apogée de ses rêves, elles n'avaient aspiré qu'à créer et construire. Kaku se souvint avec une netteté effrayante de la première fois où il avait ôté la vie. De la nausée qui l'avait submergé, du tremblement de ses mains, du sang marquant la moindre parcelle de son âme, et surtout, de la petite voix déchirante qui avait hurlé au fond de lui, celle d'un enfant naïf qui voyait le miroir de ses dernières illusions voler en éclats.

Ce jour-là, il s'était haï, plus que quiconque n'aurait pu le faire.

Il s'était enfermé dans ses quartiers pendant trois jours, sans adresser la parole à personne, il s'était lavé, encore et encore, longtemps après que le sang ait disparu dans le siphon de la douche, jusqu'à rougir sa peau par les frottements. Propre, il l'était devenu. Pourtant, bien que l'eau et le savon aient emporté les traces de son crime, Kaku ne s'était jamais senti aussi sale de sa vie.

Lucci était venu le voir le soir du quatrième jour. Il lui avait dit, alors :

« Bientôt, tu finiras par aimer ça. »

Dès cet instant, la petite voix n'avait plus cessé de crier. Elle s'était seulement fait plus ténue chaque fois que la liste macabre s'allongeait d'un nouveau nom ; Kaku avait appris à faire avec, il le fallait bien. Son cœur ne retrouva jamais sa pureté d'autrefois, et l'étincelle si vive qui éclairait d'ordinaire son regard pétillant se consuma.

Il était devenu progressivement un agent de l'ombre, une machine à tuer sans autre but que de servir les intérêts du gouvernement mondial. Après tout, c'était ce que le conseil des cinq attendait de lui, c'était ce que le Cipher Pol attendait de lui, même si ce n'était pas ce que lui attendait de la vie.

Au bout d'un certain temps, que ce soit par la force des choses ou par nécessité, Kaku avait fini par enfouir au fond de lui tout ce qui le définissait, ses convictions, ses attentes, ses espoirs, au point de s'oublier lui-même, tant et si bien que, privé de son essence profonde, il en était arrivé à apprécier cette vie de fantôme qu'il répudiait. Du moins, s'en était-il persuadé.

Puis, un beau matin, tout changea.

Lors d'une réunion, une petite flamme s'était agitée au fond de lui, aussi fragile que la lueur d'une bougie. Là, en plein milieu d'un récapitulatif de mission, un nom avait retenu son attention, un nom qui avait réveillé tous ses rêves d'enfant.

Iceburg.

Kaku avait d'abord cru que son imagination lui avait joué un mauvais tour, il s'était frotté discrètement les yeux à plusieurs reprises.

Mais non, ce n'était pas une illusion, c'était bien réel, et au fur et à mesure que Spandam leur avait exposé les termes de la mission, la faible flamme dans sa poitrine s'était transformée en quelque chose de bien plus grand, de bien plus ardent.

À l'instar de trois de ses collègues, Kaku avait été retenu pour une mission d'infiltration à durée indéterminée. Sous les traits d'un jeune charpentier à la recherche de travail, il devrait se présenter à la Galley-la Company, la société de construction navale nouvellement fondée par Iceburg en personne.

Cinq jours plus tard, Kaku quittait ses quartiers de la Tour de la Justice et prenait le Puffing Tom, le train aquatique reliant les différentes îles de cette partie de l'océan, en direction de la grande ville sur l'eau pour se retrouver au cœur de la Galley-la Company, face à l'homme qu'il avait tant admiré jadis.

Sa première rencontre avec Iceburg, qui s'était avéré être un philanthrope étonnamment singulier, excentrique à bien des égards, et indéniablement plein d'une volonté et d'une détermination forçant le respect, avait brisé un mur en Kaku. Un mur longtemps oublié, si grand, si imposant que son effondrement avait provoqué un séisme dont l'ampleur des secousses avait ébranlé chaque recoin de son esprit. Et de la brèche, comme revenue d'une contrée lointaine, avait émergé une silhouette familière, lumineuse, celle d'un enfant couronné de compassion, enveloppé d'un manteau de bienveillance et tissé de fils de douceur, qui avait, de ses petites mains, réchauffé son âme à la manière d'un grand soleil.

Au terme de cette entrevue, Kaku n'avait pas seulement renoué avec ses rêves passés, il avait également renoué avec lui-même.

Embauché par Iceburg, il s'était retrouvé catapulter en plein rêve éveillé, et dès lors que le sort lui avait donné l'occasion de faire ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, il s'était évertué, au cours des mois suivants, à construire autant qu'il avait détruit, avec tant de rigueur et d'application qu'il était devenu, au bout d'à peine un an, le cinquième contremaître du prestigieux Dock numéro un.

Kaku s'en rappelait avec nostalgie.

Peu à peu, le lien qui s'était rétabli entre lui et son enfant intérieur s'était consolidé. D'abord un filin ténu, il était devenu, au fil des années, un cordage épais auquel s'étaient tressées tour à tour d'autres cordes plus fines, dont chacune renforçait l'ensemble. Elles avaient toutes un aspect particulier et étaient au nombre de six. La plus ancienne, la plus lumineuse aussi, était faite de glace où ondulaient, sous sa surface, des vagues de reconnaissance. Une autre, parcourue d'épis de blé et d'éclats d'impétuosité, semblait émettre une discrète fumée blanche qui s'enroulait autour de ses voisines pour remonter le long du cordage, bien plus loin que ne pouvaient le faire les cinq autres cordes.

Si on le lui avait demandé, Kaku aurait sans doute prétendu – avec une pointe de mauvaise foi – que cette corde-là, la plus étrange des six, ne représentait pas quelque chose de spécial à ses yeux et que son évolution ne dépendait absolument pas de ses interactions avec un certain Maître artisan du Dock un, telle une plante dépendant de l'eau et du soleil pour s'épanouir pleinement.

Il n'avouerait pas non plus que c'était ce lien si particulier qui avait retenu sa main lorsque Lucci lui avait ordonné de tuer Paulie, cette fameuse nuit, et dont l'homme-léopard n'aurait de cesse de le lui reprocher par la suite. Ce à quoi Kaku se dédouanerait toujours en répondant, de son pragmatisme habituel, que le gréeur avait été plus robuste qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Lorsqu'il y réfléchissait longuement, Kaku arrivait à la conclusion qu'il ne regrettait rien, si ce n'était une chose : que le bateau des Chapeaux de paille ne leur ait pas fait prendre un autre chemin, lui évitant ainsi la douleur de voir ses illusions partir en fumée pour la deuxième fois, et ses rêves mourir aux côtés de Iceburg et son disciple dans les locaux embrasés de la Galley-la.

Il avait apprécié chaque moment de cette double vie, autant les bons que les mauvais, parfois avec un enthousiasme frisant l'excès de zèle, et qui lui avait valu moult rappels à l'ordre de Lucci – _N'oublie pas pourquoi tu es là !_ – sans grand succès. Blueno l'avait une fois comparé à un jeune chiot turbulent qui découvrait le monde pour la première fois. Dans un sens, c'était presque vrai.

À travers les yeux de Kaku, le modeste citoyen charpentier, il avait expérimenté les bienfaits d'une simple accolade, la chaleur d'un sourire sincère, la complicité d'une franche camaraderie partagée autour d'un verre. Éprouver ce sentiment si agréable de compter pour les autres, d'être quelqu'un et non plus une ombre furtive aux contours flous, de voir l'estime, le respect, la sympathie et l'affection dans le regard de ses collègues, de chaque habitant de Water Seven, en lieu et place de la peur, la haine et l'horreur, avaient allégé son cœur et rendu à son âme un peu de son innocence.

Kaku s'était attendri. Il avait fraternisé avec ses collègues, plus que ne le nécessitait la mission, et s'était considérablement rapproché de Paulie et d'Iceburg. Au début, Lucci n'avait pas protesté. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux, pour s'approprier rapidement les plans de Pluton, qu'un espion dans les bonnes grâces du propriétaire. Et puis, le temps passant, il s'était rendu compte que Kaku négligeait ses devoirs et avait oublié la véritable raison de leur venue ici.

Cela avait valu une sanction au benjamin, plus sévère que toutes les autres, afin de lui rappeler où allait sa loyauté. Un incident qui avait eu pour conséquence un changement radical dans son comportement. Avec le souvenir de Lucci planant au-dessus de sa tête telle une épée de Damoclès, prête à s'abattre à la moindre incartade, Kaku était passé du jeune homme enjoué et affable à celui, cordial et réservé, qui avait accueilli Monkey D. Luffy, la première fois, sur le chantier naval de la compagnie.

Paulie n'avait pas manqué de le questionner sur ce brusque revirement. Kaku lui avait simplement répondu, d'un air vague, qu'il avait remis les pieds sur terre. Trop brutalement, toutefois, pour espérer en ressortir indemne.

C'était sans doute à ce moment-là que l'ensemble de cordes qui le reliait à son _moi_ profond avait commencé à se fragiliser et que la deuxième corde, celle parcourue d'épis de blé et d'éclats d'impétuosité, avait cessé d'émettre sa discrète fumée blanche, comme un signal d'alarme auquel personne n'aurait prêté attention.

Paulie avait tenté de lui rendre sa gaieté, sans résultat. Il n'avait pas été le seul d'ailleurs. Un matin, sur la table de son appartement, Kaku avait trouvé un petit panier en osier contenant ses confiseries préférées ainsi qu'un mot sur une carte qui n'avait pas été signée. Ronde et penchée, il n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître l'écriture de Kalifa.

L'attention lui avait tiré un sourire. Cependant, bien que louables, leurs efforts n'avaient jamais abouti. Dans son cœur ne résonnait déjà plus la musique de l'allégresse, et lorsque le temps fut venu de tomber le masque, lorsque le temps fut venu d'effacer leurs traces et d'éliminer les deux hommes qui avaient le plus compté pour lui, les six cordes s'étaient rompues d'un seul coup, emportant avec elles l'enfant, les souvenirs et tout ce qui l'avait défini en tant que respectable charpentier de Water Seven.

Seul restait Kaku, l'assassin furtif du CP9.

« Ça y est enfin. Notre mission est quasiment terminée, se réjouit Kalifa, tirant le plus jeune de ses réflexions.

\- Ne crie pas victoire avant d'arriver à destination, objecta Lucci. On ne sait jamais. »

Le temps que leur collègue s'excuse, Kaku était retourné à sa contemplation.

À bord de l'Umi Resha, il s'était placé du côté gauche du train, de sorte à pouvoir observer une dernière fois la grandeur de la cité sur l'eau, et accessoirement, l'épaisse fumée noire qui s'élevait haut dans un ciel chargé de nuages orageux. À présent, le feu devait avoir réduit la compagnie Galley-la à l'état de cendres et de ruines. Quant à Paulie et Iceburg...

Sous sa casquette, Kaku ferma les yeux. La douleur qui comprimait sa poitrine était sans commune mesure. Pourtant, ce n'était rien à côté du gouffre qu'avait laissé la perte de son enfant intérieur. Un gouffre trop grand, trop profond, que rien ne pourrait combler.

L'arrivée des Chapeaux de paille avait mis fin à sa fausse identité, à ses années les plus heureuses. Serait-ce pour cette raison qu'il avait impitoyablement précipité la vieille caravelle des pirates dans l'océan ? Kaku avait prétendu qu'il leur rendait service en détruisant ce bateau bon pour la casse, mais au fond, n'était-ce pas plutôt une tentative pitoyable de revanche de sa part ? Un besoin de les faire souffrir autant qu'il avait souffert ces deux derniers jours ?

« Lucci, nous prévoyons de partir un peu plus tôt que l'horaire prévu. Y voyez-vous une objection ? » demanda l'un des responsables du train tandis qu'au-dehors, le vent soufflait des vagues de plus en plus fortes.

L'homme-léopard n'en vit aucune et le contrôleur disparut derrière la porte du wagon de tête, en direction de la locomotive. Plus vite ils seraient partis, mieux cela vaudrait. Kaku songea que des quatre agents, Lucci devait être le seul à qui tout cela ne manquerait pas, et quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier lui donna raison en ajoutant d'un ton ferme:

« J'ai beau avoir passé cinq ans dans cette ville, je ne la regretterai pas le moins du monde. »

Kaku détourna les yeux vers le hublot. Il venait soudain de réaliser une chose. Une chose primordiale qui lui aurait évité bien des souffrances s'il en avait pris conscience dès le début, et l'aurait empêché de trop s'exposer : tous ces moments, toutes ces années qui avaient construit ce simulacre de deuxième vie n'avaient été et n'auront été rien d'autre qu'une parenthèse.

Une petite et insignifiante parenthèse d'un ersatz d'existence.

Au milieu de la tempête grossissante, la cloche du train retentit dans le grondement de l'air, puis l'Umi Resha s'élança sur ses rails en direction de Enies Lobby, l'île de la Justice, abandonnant derrière lui une ville bientôt ravagée par l'Aqua Laguna et leur désormais passé.

Pour Kaku, il était temps d'admettre l'évidence.

Temps d'admettre que tout était fini.

Temps d'admettre que jamais plus il ne reverrait les chantiers navals de Water Seven.

Et alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour se laisser happer par les ombres, il entendit distinctement une petite voix se remettre à crier au fond de lui.

oOo

* * *

Avant de vous laisser, je rappelle qu'il y a un petit sondage sur mon profil et que vous êtes absolument les bienvenus si vous voulez y participez.

Enfin, si vous avez aimé votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot, même court, pour me le faire savoir. J'apprécie chacune de vos reviews et je mets un point d'honneur à y répondre, aussi bien les inscrit(e)s que les anonymes.

Des bisous !


End file.
